User blog:Awyman13/DICE Gives a BF4 Community Update
DICE has released a huge community update on Battlelog and here are the details. New Premium Gamemode Playlists "Currently, the official Quick Match servers run a pretty static set of map and mode combinations. This is something we’d like to try and mix up with some new additions, including all map and mode combinations, for Battlefield 4 Premium Membership members. Below is our initial thoughts for what we feel the three initial experiences should be. However, this is not set in stone. We’ll consider making them available if we receive enough feedback that this is something you, the community, wants." :*"Large Scale Battles" ::*"The best vehicle-focused Conquest Large maps ::*64 players ::*Conquest Large :*"Close Quarters" ::*Smaller scale, infantry-focused maps and modes ::*20 players ::*Team Deathmatch, Domination :*"The Battlefield" ::*Battlefield at its best; a good balance between infantry and vehicular gameplay ::*32 players ::*Conquest Small, Obliteration, Rush Ceremonial Dog Tags "Many of you have noticed that we’ve added some interesting looking Dog Tags with the Fall Update. I have been bombarded with questions about how you might acquire these rare beauties. There are six new ceremonial dog tags recently added to Battlefield 4: Event Dog Tags (Celebration & Tournament) These tags are only acquirable through attending gameplay events and fulfilling the criteria (there will be several occasions for this in all platforms and regions!). We’ll be sure to make an announcement on the Battlefield social channels when these events are happening. CTE Dog Tags (Noob, Advisor, Specialist) The CTE tags are all acquired through attendance and events through the Community Test Environment website. These tags (and the Specialist camo) are going to be acquired through the CTE website and at certain times. Since there are three levels (Noob, Advisor, Specialist) the required effort will vary. More information about the first handout of these specific dog tags will be shared on the CTE website in the near future. DICE Friend Dog Tag The final and most asked for Dog Tag is of course the DICE Friend Dog Tag. Acquiring this one will not be a standard affair, and is based on the following criteria: “A DICE Friend is a nominated Battlefield 4 player who has helped DICE and Battlefield 4 through things like community building, events, tournaments, bug tracking help, or other positive influences”. A small DICE group/committee will consider nominations on a regular basis and will publish the results in the Ceremonial Announcements Forum. Every person awarded a DICE Friend Dog Tag will be called out as to why they have been selected in this forum." Community Test Environment Opens Up to Console Premium Members "If you haven’t heard, we are happy to share that we now support BF4 Premium members playing on console on the CTE (Community Test Environment). Console players with a Battlefield 4 Premium membership can now register to take part in the test community*. If selected, this will allow them to be able to download, install and play the PC version of the CTE client (providing they have a computer able to run the game). The reasons for this expansion are many. For one, we want to hear from the community as a whole – we believe good ideas can come from any passionate player on any platform. We look forward to the influx of new players, new ideas, and a more active Test Environment." -- 07:49, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:News Blog